


Sirius Perverted

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set in Grimmauld Place during the OoTP summer. Sirius witnesses Ginny having a little fun of her own, which leads him to become obsessed with the young girl. But if he thinks she'll be offended by his dirty deeds, he should think again. Language, Minor, F, M,
Relationships: Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by sk8fan615. According to author，there will be 11 chapter in this work.But the last chapter is no in my archive. If you have it，please share it.

The Weasley�s had spent the last couple of days preparing some of the rooms of #12 Grimmauld place in order to make it somewhat more livable. The other rooms needed to be cleaned as well, but there was no time for that yet as Order members were often in and out of #12, busy doing whatever it was that needed to be done in such a short period of time.

There were so many people in fact that Ginny was just itching to get some time to herself. The Burrow may not be a great big house like #12, but she always had a room all to herself and her brothers never really bothered her. The last couple of nights, the entire family practically had to sleep in the same room as all the other rooms were cluttered or littered with decades worth of dust and grime. Ginny was desperate for some space. She needed time all to herself. Most of all, she needed to release some pent-up sexual frustration.

She was working like mad along side her mother in order to clean the room she was to share with Hermione. The sooner they get the room in order, the sooner she can sleep there all by herself since Hermione wasn�t due to arrive for another week.

�Ginny, dear, please slow down,� said Molly. �We can wait till tomorrow to wash the sheets. Hermione won�t be here for a few more days anyway, and we need to get dinner ready.�  
�I know, but I just want to get this done,� said Ginny quickly. �I really don�t want to have to share another room with everyone else. Fred and George snore so loudly I can hardly sleep.�

That wasn�t really the reason why she wanted to room all to herself, but it was partially true. Fred and George do snore.  
�Well, alright,� said Molly. �We just need to change the bed linens and then we�re finished. Everything else looks quite decent already.�  
�You don�t have to help me mum. I can change the beds myself if you want to go down to the kitchen.�  
�Alright dear, if you�re sure.�  
�I�m positive,� said Ginny absolutely bursting with excitement at the thought of her mother not looking over her shoulder and maybe getting some alone time.  
�Don�t forget to take the dirty linens down into the laundry room so I can wash them later,� said Molly as she walked out the door.

Once the door closed, Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. She ripped the old linens off the beds and changed them with clean ones. She gathered the soiled sheets and rushed down the stares to get to the laundry room.  
This was the moment that she�d been looking forward to all day. The laundry room was in an out of the way part of #12 in an area that had been most frequented by house-elves back when there were still a lot of house-elves in #12.

As soon as she walked through the door, she dumped the laundry onto the floor and proceeded to the opposite side of the room and opened a secret door that she had discovered the day before.  
It opened into a small room full of shelves where cleaning potions were stored. It was basically empty now though. Empty and perfect. It was just the sort of room the Ginny needed right at that moment. She took the lamp from the laundry room and hung it on a hook in the middle of the smaller room.

She looked back quickly to make sure that that strange house-elf Kreacher wasn�t behind her. Satisfied, she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.


	2. The Secret Room

She breathed a sigh of relief and was practically giddy with anticipation. Ginny didn�t want to have to take off all her clothes just in case she needed to get dressed quickly, but she wasn�t about to hinder her movements either so she quickly stripped down into her bra and panties.

She laid her discarded clothes on the floor and sat down on them with her back against the empty shelves. It wasn�t the most comfortable position, but she probably wouldn�t care in just a few more minutes anyway.

She gave her breasts a couple of tight squeezes before she reached into her bra for her right breast and pulled it out over the cup exposing her pink nipple. She quickly licked her fingers and moaned as she rolled and pinched her nipple between her wet fingers. She proceeded to release her other breast from the soft confines of her bra, and repeated her movements.

�Ohh yessss,� she moaned as she tweaked and tugged at her nipples. She grabbed each tit and pushed them up to her mouth. One by one, she licked and sucked and bit her nipples until they were red and hard as pebbles.

Ginny was starting to feel the heat from between her legs, so she rubbed her legs together to get some friction, but that just wasn�t enough.  
As Ginny continued to squeeze her tits with her left hand, her right hand snaked its way down from her stomach to her navel and slowly further down over her still panty-clad pussy.

Not surprisingly, she could already feel a very wet patch on her panty. She could even feel some of her juices slowly leaking out of her cunt and making its way down to her ass hole.

She cupped her mound at first, feeling its warmth with her hand then slowly massaged her pussy lips through her underwear enjoying the friction caused by rubbing the soft cloth into her pussy.

Ginny was breathing hard and sweating from all the heat she was generating. She could see beads of sweat glistening on the tops of her breasts. She used her own moisture to her advantage by using it as a lubricant to rub the rest of her body all the while still grinding her hand against her pussy.

Soon, her panties were soaked with sweat and juices. Rubbing her hand against her panty-clad pussy wasn�t enough anymore. She had to touch herself, skin on skin. But first, she grabbed the top of her underwear with her left hand and pulled them up causing the crotch of her panties to stretch between her shaved pussy lips.

�Oh fuck!� she groaned as her movement put pressure on her clit. With her pussy lips puckered out on either side of the panty crotch, she started to rub her juices all around her pussy while continually tugging at her panties. The friction caused by her panties rubbing against her clit made her squirm even more.

She wanted to groan as loud as she possibly could but, in the back of her mind, she knew that the last thing that she wanted was to get caught playing with herself in some in a small, dirty, dark room. She also knew that she�d better hurry up. She had no idea how long she�d been in that room.

�Fuck it!� she thought. �I haven�t done this in a while. I�m going to enjoy every minute of it.�

She opened her legs a little wider before taking hold of the panty crotch and pulling it to the side, finally exposing her wet pussy. She was leaking obscenely and her pussy lips were red and swollen from the friction caused by her underwear. She started stroking her pussy slowly, loving the feel of her juices as it coated her fingers.

She stroked for a few more moments until suddenly, SMACK � she had given her pussy a tight slap that sent wonderful vibrations throughout her body. It felt so wonderful that she did it again, SMACK!

�Oh yeah � feels so good,� Ginny moaned as she continued to rub herself.

She then dipped her middle and ring finger a little into her tight, moist hole, brought her wet fingers to her mouth and rubbed her juices all around her lips before sucking the juices from her fingers.

�Hmmmm �. I taste pretty damn good,� she thought. She dipped her fingers into her pussy again and, this time, she rubbed the juices around her hard nipples making them glisten in the lamplight.

She dipped her two fingers once more into her tight pussy and, this time, she stayed there. Gradually, she started to pump in and out of her pussy while her thumb traced circles around her clit. Soon she was pounding her pussy harder while her other hand alternated between rubbing her clit and squeezing her nipples.

�Ah yeah � ahh yeah,� she mewed as she rocked her hips to meet her hammering fingers. Her fingers were so wet with her juices that every time she pumped into her pussy, her juices would squelch out and leak onto the clothes she was sitting on.

�Oh fuck! Oh fuck!� she moaned over and over again as she brought herself closer to the end.

She squeezed and pushed her tit up to her mouth and, as she sucked hard on her nipple, she finally came hard. She came so hard that, if she hadn�t been sucking her nipple, she would have screamed out loud.

She leaned back against the shelves trying her best to get her breathing down to normal. She needed to work on her appearance though as she was all wet with sweat and juices. So she crawled over to the door and opened it just a crack.

Seeing that there was no one there, she quickly grabbed one of the old pillow cases and slipped back into the room to cleaned herself off as best as she could. She put her clothes back on and put her hair up into a ponytail then grabbed the lamp from the floor and slipped out the door.  
Ginny was so wrapped up in what she was doing that she never noticed a pair of eyes watching her every move from another secret room behind one of the shelves.


	3. The Witness

Although Ginny thought that the little room where she had done her deed was used for storage, it was actually more than that. That room provided access to another secret door, which led to the Black family�s secret vault.

It was a door accessible only to the Black family patriarch as well as his heir as was specified by the spell used to lock the door. In order to open the door, all he�d have to do is put his hand on the Black family crest located on one of the walls and an entire wall of shelves would pull backwards and to the side allowing him access to a staircase that led down into the vault.

The Blacks didn�t keep their treasures there. They, of course, kept those at Gringotts bank. The Blacks did, however, keep their darker possessions there, items that Sirius had always wanted to get rid of, but he never had the opportunity to do so until now. When the Order decided to use #12 as a hideout, Sirius knew that he had to clean the place up from top to bottom, starting with the secret vault.

Sirius only had a few more things left to remove from the vault during the time Ginny had decided to go into the storage room. He grabbed two garbage bags full of dark objects and walked out of the vault.  
He closed the vault for what he hoped would be the last time as he never wanted to keep such dark secrets ever again. Sirius grabbed the bags and slowly made his way up the stairs.  
He stopped suddenly after he got halfway up the stairs because he thought he heard a strange noise. After listening a little more closely, he realized that he was hearing heavy breathing coming from the outer room.

Sirius shook his head thinking that is was probably Kreacher getting friendly with one of mother�s old clothes.

�Stupid house-elf,� Sirius muttered to himself. Then he thought maybe he�d have himself a little fun and scare the old house-elf. That would be a good laugh, he thought, so he continued back up the stairs quietly only to stop once again as he heard a distinctly feminine moan.

He thought about going back downstairs for a few more minutes until whoever it was finished doing her business, but then curiosity got the better of him and finished going up the last few steps. He put the bags down carefully in order not to make any noise and crept his way toward the wall, which was bewitched so that you could look out into the storage room without being seen yourself.

What Sirius saw in the storage room nearly took his breath away.  
It was Arthur�s little girl explicitly exploring her body. Unbeknownst to Ginny, her open legs were facing Sirius directly, giving him a clear view of her pussy. He was horrified when his body became excited at the site of her especially since she was Arthur�s daughter.

�Stop looking,� he thought, �Just look away.� But, for some reason, he just couldn�t bring himself to turn his head.  
He truly hadn�t seen anything so erotic in a very, very long time. He wanted to thank his father for being so paranoid and bewitching these walls. He could see her perfectly.

He could tell she was extremely wet from the patch on her underwear. Her bra was pulled down under her perky round breasts exposing her pink nipples, which appeared to Sirius to be glistening. Whether they were glistening from sweat, he wasn�t sure. Or perhaps, he thought, she licked them.

�Oh Merlin,� whispered Sirius as that image sent his mind reeling and his cock strained even more against his pants.  
He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath only to be rewarded with an even better image once he opened his eyes. She had pulled her underwear up causing a �camel toe� and exposing her pink pussy lips to Sirius� stunned eyes. By the time she pulled her underwear to the side to rub her drenched pussy, Sirius was achingly hard and, without realizing it, had already started rubbing his erection through his pants.

�Shit! I can�t masturbate while watching Arthur�s daughter,� he said to himself as he turned away for a few moments.  
Then he heard a wet SMACK!  
�Oh fuck!� thought Sirius, knowing exactly what she�d done to herself. He closed his eyes tightly as he cupped his stiffened organ, trying extremely hard not to start rubbing again. That is, until he heard another wet smack followed by a feral groan from Ginny.

He turned his head suddenly towards her again and watched as she dipped her fingers into her wet pussy. Sirius licked his own lips as he watched Ginny bring her wet fingers to her mouth, spread her juices around her lips before licking her own juices off her fingers.

�Oh yeah she loves it. Maybe she�ll love licking my cum too,� smiled Sirius as he resumed rubbing his straining cock.  
She dipped in for some more pussy juice and this time brought her fingers to her nipples.

�Oh, how I would give anything to suck on those tits,� groaned Sirius inwardly.  
When Ginny plunged her two fingers into her snatch and began pumping into herself, Sirius finally lost his resolve.

�Well, it�s not like I�m touching her myself,� thought Sirius, �There�s nothing wrong with looking. No one will ever have to know about this.�

With that bit of reasoning Sirius pulled his underwear and pants down around his ankles, his rigid cock bouncing happily out of its confines. He quickly spit on his hand for lubrication then grabbed his aching rod.  
He breathed a sigh of relief at the warm contact of his hand and imagined what it would be like to have her mouth envelop him before he slowly rubbed his hands up and down his dick. He smeared the slit on the head of his dick with his thumb and used the pre-come leaking out of it for more lubrication.

As Ginny pumped in and out of her pussy, Sirius could see her pussy juices leaking.  
�That�s it,� thought Sirius as he matched the rhythm of her strokes, �Fuck yourself baby girl. Make that pussy weep for me.�

When she started pumping faster, he pumped faster too, his hand almost a blur on his engorged cock.

�Oh shit, I�m close,� he thought. �Almost there � almost there.�

The combination of seeing Ginny sucking on her nipple as she came, and seeing her juices leak out her wet snatch in steady streams was what pushed Sirius over the edge. He had to bite his lower lip as he came to keep himself from groaning out loud, squirting his cum all over his hand and against the wall.

His orgasm was so powerful that he fell to his knees as they buckled beneath them. He leaned his forehead against the wall and tried to regain his breathing.  
By the time he looked up, Ginny had already started cleaning herself off with what looked to be one of his mother�s old pillowcases before she put her clothes back on straightened herself up and walked out the door with the lamp.

Sirius slowly rose and pulled his pants back up. He used his wand to clean up his mess, grabbed his things and walked through the two secret doors. As he passed through the laundry room, he noticed a pillowcase on top of the laundry pile. Putting his things down, he grabbed the pillow cased and realized it was the same one Ginny had used to clean her body because it was still very moist from her juices. He tucked the pillowcase under his shirt, grabbed his things and walked out the door. After dropping off his two bags, he quickly ran up the stairs to his room with his �treasure.�

�Hahaha � I�m starting to act like Kreacher.�


	4. The Nightly Visitor

The first night he�d had that pillowcase, he had rubbed it all over himself, inhaled her leftover scent which made him instantly hard, then rubbed it on his cock as he came, mixing his cum with hers.  
He could barely look at her the following day without his cock twitching at the sight of her, and that night, that pillowcase just wasn�t enough. He had to see her, touch her somehow.  
He knew it was wrong, but he just wanted a little touch, on her tits maybe. He wasn�t going to touch her pussy, no matter what. That was the compromise he made to himself.

He had a small, jeweled unicorn figurine on his nightstand. It was a remnant from his younger days. As soon as you pushed on the unicorn�s horn, it would start playing these soothing sounds that would lull you to sleep and keep you asleep until the first rays of the morning sun strike the unicorn causing it to stop and for the sleeper to awaken.

It was the only thing that he wanted to keep from his family. He had always been an insomniac, and his mother had given it to him to make him sleep. As far as he was concerned, it was the only kind thing that she�d ever done for him. Although he believed that she�d done it more for herself to keep him from wandering the house all night long. Sirius wasn�t really sure why he still kept it. It didn�t really work on him any more. The more he used it the less potent it became for him. Perhaps it will still work with others.

So Sirius took this little figurine and snuck down to Ginny�s room, carefully opening the door to keep her from waking up. He used his wand and muttered a locking and silencing spell on the room, then slowly made his way to the bed while activating the little figurine. If it works, then she�ll remain asleep when he touches her. If not � well he could always use the Disillusionment Charm on himself and sneak out the door.

There were two large four-poster beds. The one closest to the door lay empty while Ginny slept in the bed closest to the window.  
Ever so slowly, he approached her sleeping form. She lay on her back with her head tilted to the side with her mouth slightly open breathing heavily. She was wearing a modest pajama top and, perhaps, matching bottoms, though he couldn�t really see as a thin blanket was covering the lower half of her body.

Sirius just looked at her at first until, finally, he couldn�t stand it any more. He had to touch her. He placed the unicorn on the table and he sat down on the bed next to her. He touched her innocently at first. He touched her cheek and traced her lips. Then, ever so slowly, he traced the top buttons of her pajama top before finally reaching out to cup a breast. As his hand made contact with her clothed breast, his dick came alive.

�Imagine how you�ll feel when you actually touch her skin,� he thought as he pushed his hand under her top, feeling his way up her smooth stomach to the soft mounds of her young breasts.

�Oh baby you�re so soft,� he whispered as he cupped her naked breast. He heard a sharp intake of breath and stopped for a moment to make sure that he hadn�t woken her. Reassured that she was still asleep he continued his ministrations until he felt the need to relieve the pressure building in his crotch.

He pulled his pants down just enough to pull out his half-hard cock and slowly started stroking it. His hand was still massaging her breasts under her top when he felt the urge to see her naked breasts. So he carefully pulled the top up just enough to expose her freckled mounds topped with hard, pink nipples.

�Lovely,� thought Sirius as he squeezed her tits. He licked his fingertips then rolled each nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Still pumping away with his other hand, he grasped the head of his cock, coating his hand with pre-come. He took his moist hand off his cock and slowly rubbed pre-come on her tits making them glisten even more in the moonlight.

Ginny heaved another sigh, but still did not wake up. Sirius grabbed his cock once again and pumped faster as he continued to rub Ginny�s nipples with his fingers.

�How I wish you could touch me,� he thought, �Well � maybe you can.�

Sirius grabbed her small hand, wrapped it around his throbbing shaft then wrapped his own hand around hers to keep her hand in place. He then proceeded use her hand to jack himself off.

Sirius was taking shallow breaths and he was starting to see stars. He knew he wasn�t going to last much longer with all the flesh on flesh contact. As Sirius bent his head to suck on her pre-come coated nipple, he came shooting warm cum all over their hands.

�Oh fuck yeah,� he sighed with contented relief. He laid his head on her chest for a moment as he waited for his orgasm to subside.

Once he recovered, he cleaned up taking care to remove all evidence of his visit. He grabbed the figurine as he left, vowing never to do it again. It was a vow which he promptly broke the following night, and the night after that.

Although he didn�t last as long as he would have liked that first night, he definitely gained more control over himself the following nights and was able to suckle her breasts for a few more minutes before finally cumming.

On the fourth night, as he was sucking on her nipples while using her hand to jack off, Sirius looked up at the sleeping Ginny with her other arm over her eyes and her mouth slightly open, and came up with another plan.  
Sirius climbed up on the bed and straddled her chest, his swollen cock bobbing right between her tits and pointing straight into her slightly open mouth. He rubbed his pre-come all over his cock, leaned forward and placed it between her soft mounds.

Slowly, he cupped the sides of her tits and pushed them together to envelop his cock between her warm breasts then started thrusting his hips forward. He smiled as his cock hit her bottom lip every time he pushed his hips forward leaving a glistening trail of pre-come from her lower lip to her chin.  
Ginny was breathing hard again, as though she were having some very erotic dream.

�That�s right,� whispered Sirius, �You like that, don�t you? You like to feel me squeezing and fucking your tits.�

�Hmmm�� Ginny�s sleeping form sighed as Sirius continued to fuck her tits even faster than before.

�How about I pinch your nipples?� Sirius whispered again, �Would you like that baby girl?�

�Mmmmm�� Ginny�s sleeping form seemed to groan in answer as Sirius pinched her nipples with his thumb and forefinger while continuing to push the mounds together.

His balls were throbbing and he knew he would cum soon. With his right hand, he let go of her breast and started jacking himself off fast while still squeezing her tit.

�Fuuuuck�� Sirius groaned as he came all over her tits with some of the more violent ones landing on her chin and cheeks.

�She looks so beautiful with my cum all over her,� Sirius thought and he rubbed his cum all over her chest and on her nipples. Finally, it was time to leave once again. So he used a cleaning charm on her and on himself and buttoned up her top.

Looking at her face, he noticed that he�d missed a couple of spots. There was still a little bit of cum on her cheek. Instead of cleaning it up with his wand, he brushed the cum off with his finger and coated her lips with it.

Sirius smiled to himself at the little souvenir that he had given her as he walked out the door and headed back to his room.

After a few moments of silence, Ginny finally lifted her hand off her eyes. She smiled to herself as she slowly licked his cum off her lips and wondered how long she could keep up this charade. The only time that unicorn figurine had worked for her was that first night. In fact that first night, she had woken up in the middle of his ministrations, but thought that she was just having a very nice dream and immediately went back to sleep.

By the second night, she had woken up almost as soon as he touched her tits but covered up her eyes so he wouldn�t see. From what she could see from the moonlight streaming through her window, she could tell exactly who the man was. She had almost jumped off the bed, but his touch felt so good, she just allowed it to happen.

She nearly orgasmed the past two nights just from him squeezing and biting her nipples. Ginny had had to use all her strength not shove her hands down her pants and finger-fuck herself silly.  
She had hoped that tonight Sirius would actually touch her bellow the waist, maybe taste her pussy a little. She had even decided to wear just her underwear to allow him easier access. Unfortunately, he never even lifted the covers over her legs. Now she�d have to finish herself off the way she had the last two nights.

Tonight of all nights she was almost desperate for him to touch her. Although her vision was somewhat obscured by the arm over her eyes, she could still see his dick pumping between her tits, and the sight made her hornier and wetter than she had ever been before.

Sirius definitely has a beautiful dick. At least she thought so, although her experience is rather limited having only seen one other. She wondered though if she should end this little game. He was much older than her after all.

�Well, it�s not really hurting anyone,� she thought, rubbing her swollen nipples. �And his cum tastes pretty good.�

The first time she had tasted cum was with Michael Corner. She had given him a couple of blowjobs during the last week of school as an experiment, but he absolutely refused to go down on her. It was too weird, he�d said to her.

�Jerk!� thought Ginny, �Maybe if I blow Sirius, he�ll go down on me too.� She trembled at the thought of his tongue lapping up her pussy.  
�I�m sure he�ll lap me up like a good dog,� she laughed as she pulled her underwear to the side to finish herself off.


	5. A Sirius Surprise

Sirius told himself that he wasn�t going to do it any more. It was wrong. It was perverted. She was only a child.

�Yeah, but she�s got a hot body,� he said to himself as he was lying on his bed with his shirt open, rubbing the pillowcase soiled with his and Ginny�s now dried fluids on his naked chest. He turned to look at his clock.

It was a little past 1 a.m., and Hermione was due to arrive in a couple of days. Then, he would never be able to continue his nightly visits. It was too strange being around Hermione. Although Ginny looked and sometimes acted like Lily Potter, it was Hermione that was the most like her. Her intelligence is certainly spot on, but it�s the warmth of her soul, the kindness in her eyes and even that silly obsession with house-elves that reminded Sirius of his best-friend�s wife, who also happened to be the closest thing to a sister he�d ever known. He could never do what he�d been doing for the last four nights with Hermione sleeping in the next bed. He had to stop � now.

Meanwhile �

Ginny lay on her bed waiting impatiently for her nightly visitor. She looked at her clock only to see that it was already 1:30 a.m. The last couple of nights he had visited her well before then.

�He�d better hurry up,� she thought, �I haven�t had a release all day.�

And she�d definitely been wanting to, especially whenever Sirius was around. All she had to do was look at him nowadays and her panties would inevitably get a nice wet spot on them. Now here she was in her underwear and her pajama top�s first two buttons un-buttoned, and he wasn�t there to take �advantage� of her.

�Where is he?� she asked herself, �Hermione�s coming soon. He probably won�t ever come then even though I�d probably need him more than ever.�

She was not in the mood to listen to Hermione gabble on and on and on about Harry, which she�s likely to do as soon as she arrives. �Harry this�� and �Harry that �� It was very annoying. That�s not to say that she didn�t like Hermione. Hermione was all right and Ginny was the closest thing to a girlfriend that Hermione had.

�Oh let�s face it,� she thought, �I�m the only girlfriend she has and we�re not even really that close.� Hermione is a pretty guarded person, but Ginny picked up a few things just from being around her. The main thing that she picked up was that Hermione has feelings for Harry. This realization is truly what upset Ginny especially since Hermione had told her to move on from her Harry crush and start dating other people.

�She thinks that she can send me off his track, but we�ll see who gets to him first,� thought Ginny, �Now where is Sirius?�

After 15 more minutes of waiting, Ginny thought that perhaps she should go visit him instead. She was about to get up when she heard a rustle outside her door. She quickly lay back down, and pulled her top as open as possible. She also pushed down her blankets to reveal her panty-clad crotch and spread her legs as much as possible. Just for good measure, she also pulled her panty a little to the side to reveal one, tempting pussy lip.

�Let�s see him resist this,� she said to herself as she put her arm over her eyes.

Sirius opened the door slightly and peeked in to make sure that she was asleep. Because of the angle of the door and the large bedposts, his complete view of her was obstructed, but from what he could see she looked to be asleep. Ginny heard Sirius mutter and then a click of the door lock. She heard him mutter again and knew that he had used a silencing spell.

�Good,� she smiled to herself, �Now I can scream if I want to.�

Sirius moved silently into the room and it wasn�t until he got closer to the bed that he saw her provocative position. His blood directly went south and he nearly dropped the unicorn figurine that he�d been holding. He shook his head from his daze and put it on the table, keeping his eyes on the sleeping figure the whole time.

�So beautiful,� he whispered, and Ginny nearly pounced on him right then. She kept her composure, however, and allowed him to explore her body with his eyes, which, of course, he did. He looked at her open top and saw the partially exposed nipples that he�d become so familiar with the last few nights. But it was her lower body that sent his blood pumping. Her legs were spread and he believed that her underwear had shifted in her sleep to reveal a wonderfully delectable, hairless pussy lip.

Although he had promised himself that he would never touch her lower body, he was moving towards her and making a beeline straight towards her partially exposed pussy. She had kicked the covers till they were just above her knees. �Not surprising,� Sirius thought, �It�s been pretty hot the last couple of weeks. But, oh Merlin, I wish she hadn�t done that.�

He couldn�t take her eyes of her crotch. That exposed pussy lip just teasing him, begging him for a touch, a lick, a bite. He could also see the outline of the rest of her pussy and imagined what it would be like to have his head between her smooth, freckled thighs, his face smashed against her pussy spreading her juices all over his face, sucking on her clit, fucking her pussy with his tongue and making her groan and beg for more.

Before he knew it, he had sat down on the bed and placed his hand on her inner thigh and slowly caressed his way up her smooth thighs towards her crotch. He felt her shiver slightly, but he noticed that she was still asleep, so he kept going. As soon as his forefinger touched that exposed pussy lip, he groaned and put his hand on his dick which was still trapped in his pajama bottoms.

He rubbed that slightly moist lip slowly and tenderly, enjoying the silken smoothness of her skin. Sirius pushed a finger under her panties to lightly caress the other pussy lip.

�Oh Merlin, your pussy feels so smooth,� Sirius whispered. �You can feel that, can�t you baby? You�re getting wet for me.�

He closed his eyes and relished the feeling of finally being able to touch her pussy while, simultaneously, stroking himself through his ever-tightening pants. He could feel her pussy getting wetter and wetter as he continued to trace lazy circles around her pussy lips.

Sirius finally opened his eyes to look down at her crotch and was pleased to find that her panties were practically soaked through with her juices. He could smell her arousal and became even more rigid himself.

He pulled his hand from under her panties and was about to suck her juices from his fingers when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.

When he turned, Sirius noticed that Ginny had taken her arm from over her eyes and was staring right at him.


	6. A Well-Earned Meal

Sirius looked right into Ginny�s eyes in complete shock. She was breathing hard, probably from anger, he thought. And no wonder she�s upset, he thought, as he still had his moist fingers close to his mouth clearly getting ready to taste her juices. He stood up quickly, wiped his hand on his pants and backed up from the bed, completely at a loss for words.

Ginny sat up and faced him slightly, enjoying his stunned reaction. �What do you think you�re doing Sirius?� she asked with feigned shock.

�I � I was � I w-was just �� he muttered.

�You were just touching my pussy,� she finished for him, �That�s what you were doing.�

�I � I�m s-sorry, Ginny,� he said looking down. �I am so very sorry. I never meant for this to go so far. It�s just that when I saw you the other day � �

�The other day?� asked Ginny, �What do you mean?�

�I saw you � pleasuring yourself in that little room.�

�I thought I checked to make sure that no one had followed me. Where were you hiding?� she asked feigning outrage when in reality, she was getting even more turned on at the thought that Sirius had watched her masturbate.

�That room leads to the family vault. The entrance is behind one of the walls and, well, the wall is bewitched so that I could see you but you couldn�t see �� he said very quickly before his voice trailed off.

There were a couple of minutes of silence and Ginny enjoyed his complete unease as she watched his eyes flicker towards her underwear, clearly wet and showed a faint outline of her pussy.

�I haven�t been able to get my mind off you since that day but it�s over now. I promise that I�ll never touch you ever again just please don�t tell your father. And please don�t be upset. I made a mistake, that�s all. A terrible, terrible mistake,� he said as his eyes flicked once again toward her crotch.

�It couldn�t have been so terrible since you keep looking at my pussy,� teased Ginny. �I mean you�ve looked at it five times in the last minute or so.�

�I � I �� stuttered Sirius.

�Is this so terrible?� Ginny asked as she bent her knees and slowly spread her legs directly in front of Sirius.

Sirius was rendered speechless once again.

Ever so slowly, Ginny unbuttoned the rest of her top and tossed it on the floor exposing he breasts. She pinched her nipples, bit her lip and teasingly asked, �How about this? Is this so terrible?�

Sirius� cock was pounding. He wanted nothing more than to touch her, taste her. �Why the hell is she doing to me?� he asked himself. �I need to get out of here. But why can�t I move?�

Getting no response from Sirius, Ginny hooked her thumbs around the elastic of her underwear, lay back on the bed, and pulled them off with her legs straight up in the air showing Sirius her perfectly round cheeks. Tossing them on the floor, she leaned back on her elbows and opened her legs even wider.

�Oh, Merlin,� sighed Sirius while finally getting a closer look at her wet, hairless, pink pussy. �I can�t � I can�t. I promised � not the pussy,� he said incoherently.

�It�s okay, Sirius. I promise I won�t tell,� she teased. �Besides, you already tried touching it earlier, didn�t you?� As she supported herself with one arm, she snaked the other down to her pussy and parted her lips open with her fingers fully exposing her wet cunt to Sirius� lust-filled eyes.

Sirius stared at her cunt and watched as a trickle of pussy juice leaked from her snatch down to the rim of her anus. He was determined not to touch her any more now that he�d been caught, but he was slowly losing his self-control.

He could smell her arousing scent, which seemed to fill the entire room and it made him dizzy and unable to think straight. She started rubbing her pussy, and he was put into some sort of trance as he, too, started rubbing himself through his pants. He had lost this battle, and she knew it.

�I must confess I�ve been wide awake during the last three of your nightly visits,� she told a stunned Sirius as she continued to rub herself. �I enjoyed the little souvenir you left on my lips last night. I like how you taste. I wonder � would you like a little taste too?� said Ginny as she scooped up some of her juice and held her moistened fingers out to him.

�Here doggie,� she teased, �You want a nice, yummy treat?�

�Yeah, I want a treat,� said Sirius breathlessly as he shoved his hand down his pants to grab hold of his pulsating dick, giving himself some relief. He made his way towards her outstretched hand that was wet with her juices while continuing to jack himself off in his pants. Then slowly, he leaned forward, opened his mouth and closed them around her fingers, finally tasting her sweet juices.

�Mmmmm �� he moaned as he swirled his tongue around her fingers and sucking on them one by one.

�A boy I know thought that it was too weird eating pussy, but you don�t think so do you?� asked Ginny.

Sirius shook his head in answer, still sucking her fingers.

�You�d like to eat my pussy, wouldn�t you doggie?� asked Ginny. �You think pussy tastes good?�

�Mmm hmmm �� moaned Sirius in agreement.

�You want some more?� she asked seductively. He nodded as an answer. With her fingers still in his mouth she put her thumb under his chin and pulled his face down and forward forcing him to kneel directly in front of her wide-open legs. Taking her fingers from his mouth as he sucked on them one more time, she used those same fingers to part her pussy lips, giving Sirius a close-up look at her leaking hole.

That was all the invitation Sirius needed as he dived right in, taking one long, hard lick from her puckered ass hole to her clit while, at the same time, finally pulling his dick out of his pants giving himself some much needed room to play.

�Ooohhh � ahhh,� Ginny moaned as she lay her head back down on the bed enjoying his powerful tongue.

�Oh yeah � that�s it, lick my pussy.� One hand was still holding her pussy open, while the other started roughly teasing her hard nipples. When Sirius pushed her hand away so he could hold her pussy open with his own fingers, it allowed both of her hands free to play with her tits.

Sirius was in heaven as he alternated between taking long licks and shoving his whole face in her warm pussy pushing his tongue in and out of her wet hole. At times he would take his tongue and swirled it around her clit before taking a nice long suck.

�Ahhh � Fuck!� groaned Ginny as her back arched right off the bed in pleasure. Sirius didn�t want her to cum just yet, so he changed tactics as he licked then playfully bit her swollen pussy lips allowing her to settle back down just a little.

Once he heard her panting breaths start to settle a little, he attacked her again, this time by pushing his middle and ring finger into her warm tight hole.

Ginny had never had anyone else�s fingers but her own in her pussy. Sirius� fingers were so much bigger, longer, and rougher than her own. It felt so good that she moaned and arched her back once again in pleasure. Sirius had to still his other had that had been pumping his cock and rubbing his balls in order to keep himself from cumming when he felt her moist warmth around his fingers and imagining what it would be like to have his cock embedded inside that warm tightness. Recovering, he continued to pump his fingers into her enjoying the look of her sweaty little body writhing on the bed as she continued to moan and play with her tits.

Finally, when he felt that they were both getting close to the edge, he started pumping faster both inside her and on himself while continuing to lick her pussy.

�Ooohhh � that�s it doggie! That�s it!� panted Ginny, �Fuck me harder! Make me howl like a bitch! Anhh �ahhh � make me howl like a fucking bitch!�

Such dirty words coming from such an innocent-looking girl almost made Sirius blow his load right there. But he wanted her to cum first so that he could watch the pleasure on her face just as he did that day he spied on her.

So, Sirius pumped a third finger into her pussy and as he sucked hard on her clit she came, her pussy walls vibrating around Sirius� fingers and her juices coating his hand.

�Damn � she really is howling like a bitch,� he thought as he got up and took in the sight of her in the throes of a powerful orgasm that he�d just given her while continuing to pump away at his cock using her juices for added lubrication. As his balls tightened and made ready for its release, his half-lidded eyes gazed from her swollen, leaking pussy to her sweaty, heaving breasts and finally to her fully satiated face.

She gave him a smile and he lost it, his cum squirting out and mixing with the juices on her hairless pussy. He flicked the rest of it toward her body making her laugh as some of it landed on her face and her open mouth.


	7. An Interrupted Blow

Ginny definitely loved the taste of his cum. She knew as soon as she got a better taste that she definitely wanted more. And the only way to get more was to suck his cock and have him cum inside her mouth. That very thought turned her on so much that she decided to put on a little show for Sirius to try to get him hard again. She knew from her friends that guys usually got pretty exhausted after unloading themselves, but she thought she�d give it a try anyway. He seemed to like it when she talked dirty to him, so maybe that�ll help.

�Did you have a good meal?� she asked him innocently as she started to writhe on the bed and touch herself.

�The best,� Sirius said simply, still unable to comprehend his good fortune. Not only was she not upset about having used her body, the little minx actually liked it. Actually, based on her reaction just a few moments ago, she loved it.

Sirius watched as she slowly swirled his cum all over her body, painting herself in broad strokes with his thick cream. She took the cum that landed on her pussy and, after swirling it around in her own juices, brought her wet hand to her mouth and licked it clean. She then proceeded to scoop up the rest of his cum from her face and licked those clean off as well.

He didn�t think it was possible, but he was actually starting to get hard again. That had never happened to him so soon after having blown his load. So he did the only thing that seemed to make sense to him, he started to jack his cock back erect.

Ginny could see by the way he looked at her how much she turned him on and it made her feel so sexy and so confident with herself, even though this was not exactly the sort of thing she did every day. She enjoyed the power she had over him, how she could make him breathe heavily with just one look.

�It�s not fair,� said Ginny with a mock frown, �You got your full meal but I didn�t get much of any,�

�I gave you a little taste.�

�Too little,� she pouted.

�Why don�t you tell me what you want?�

�I want you to cum in my mouth.�

�If you�re a good girl, I may just do that,� said Sirius, enjoying this little game tremendously. His cock was already getting excited at the prospect of fucking the girl�s mouth.

�Oh I think you�ll give me even more if I�m not such a good girl,� she told him seductively as she watched him slowly pump his big cock, which was now starting to leak pre-come. �I think you�ll give me more if I�m a bad girl.�

Sirius chuckled, �Well, I think you may just be right about that.�

He kicked off his pajama bottoms, which had pooled down around his ankles. He stepped up to a standing position on the bed and looked down at his little vixen with her hair splayed out, her body sticky and glistening, and her face red with heated arousal. He straddled her chest and proceeded to kneel down, his legs on either side of her arms and his cock directly above her waiting mouth. Before she knew it, he tightened his legs effectively trapping her arms by her sides.

�You really want some cum?� asked Sirius with a low growl as he continued to slowly pump his now fully erect and weeping cock.

�Yes, I want some,� Ginny pleaded, her eyes fixed on his large leaking dick. She felt the urge to reach up and wrap her hand around it. Unfortunately her arms were still trapped by his legs, so she could do nothing but watch him.

�Are you willing to work for some cum?� he asked.

�No,� she said playfully, �I don�t want to have to do the work for you. I want you to pump your cock and then squirt your cum in my mouth.�

Sirius leaned over her slightly and put one arm down above her head for support till his cock was about two inches away from her mouth, his pre-come leaking on to her upper lip.

�You know I just may have to punish you unless you do as I say,� he said.

�Go ahead then,� said Ginny, her voice low and seductive. �Punish me.�

If he wasn�t hard before, then he was achingly so now. �Well, it�s your choice,� he said as he grabbed the base of his cock swung it on to her face hitting her cheek with a wet slap.

�Oh I�m so dirty,� thought Ginny when his hard cock hit her face leaving a wet patch of pre-come on her cheek.

He slapped her other cheek with his rod leaving another wet patch. �You going do as I say now?� he asked with a wicked grin on his face.

�Maybe,� she said breathlessly.

Sirius took his cock and traced a line down her face from her forehead, down the bridge of her nose, past her gaping mouth and coming to a rest on her chin. Ginny was so turned on that she was practically flowing like a river. With no way to relieve herself, she squeezed her thighs tight in order to get some friction as Sirius continued to rub the head of his cock from side to side just below her lower lip, tempting her to reach out with her tongue for a lick.

�Beg me for it.�

�Please,� Ginny moaned, �Please.�

�Ready to suck my cock?� he asked.

�Yes,� said Ginny as Sirius continued to rub his cock, this time around her waiting lips. �Please let me suck your cock.�

With that, Sirius got off of her body and crawled over to the headboard. He turned around and sat against the headboard with his legs wide open and his cock standing proudly, inviting her to crawl over to him for a taste. And crawl she did. On all fours with her fiery eyes fixed on Sirius, his cock practically twitching with anticipation.

Still keeping her eyes on Sirius� face, she reached out and grabbed the base of his cock. Sirius sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the headboard with a smile on his face. Ever so slowly she started to move her hand up and down his hard shaft causing Sirius to breath faster.

After a few more strokes, Ginny finally looked down and nearly lost her rhythm. Now that she was finally touching him, she realized that he was definitely bigger than she�d realized and was continuing to get bigger and harder with practically every stroke.

�How the hell am I going to fit this in my mouth?� she asked herself. Thinking that she�ll just have to do her Weasley best, she leaned her head forward.

When she stopped pumping his dick, Sirius opened his eyes just in time to see Ginny open her mouth and lick his cock spreading warmth from the base of his shaft to the tip.

�Oh yeah � that�s a good girl,� sighed Sirius as she continued to lave all around his cock making it glisten with saliva. �You like that?�

She smiled at him as she continued to lick and pump at the same time.

�Why don�t you wrap that pretty mouth of yours around my cock and suck on it?� asked Sirius, �Then you can get your reward much sooner.�

With her hand continuously pumping, she looked up with a seductive smile at Sirius and bit her lip. Then slowly, she leaned back down and swirled her tongue around head of his cock and running it across his leaking slit. Soon, she opened her mouth wide. She was about to engulf his cock in her mouth when �

CRASH!

They both instantly sat up as they heard terrible wailing sounds.

�That�s my mum�s portrait,� growled Sirius as he once again cursed his mother for interrupting his pleasure.

�Tonks probably knocked something down again,� said Ginny as they heard a second voice trying to subdue the first.

Sirius and Ginny practically jumped off the bed as they heard the house stir to life. They grabbed their clothes and quickly got themselves dressed.

�I�ll have to go downstairs,� said Sirius.

�I know,� said Ginny, �It�ll look strange if you don�t.�

They both headed for the door. They paused when they heard footsteps in the hallway.

�You should probably open the door first, just in case anyone is out there,� said Sirius.

�Alright,� replied Ginny. She opened the door slowly and peaked outside.

�It�s okay, there�s no one out there,� she said to Sirius.

He slipped past her and out the door pausing to look at her face not really knowing what to say or do now that reality had, literally, crashed back down around them.

Following his trail of thought, Ginny quickly grabbed his hand and, with a seductive smile, brought his finger to her lips and sucked on it.

�Later,� she promised.

With a grin, Sirius turned and ran down the hallway to aid the others in appeasing his mother�s screaming portrait.


	8. Under The Table

Ginny waited for Sirius to return to her room. She could still hear voices from downstairs and knew that it would be difficult for him to return to her. She definitely couldn�t go to him just yet. With her luck she would probably stumble onto them having and impromptu meeting and her mother will just shoo her out of the room like a little girl. The last thing that she wanted was for Sirius to think of her as her parent�s �little girl� as it might cause him to think twice about their little situation. Not that she minded him thinking of her as a little girl � just as long as he thought of her as a naughty little girl.

She certainly didn�t think of herself as a little girl anymore, and she definitely wasn�t the perennial 7 year old that her mother seems to think she is. It�s true that she was still just 14 years old, but she had already experienced so much more in her life compared to other girls her age including, but not limited to, a near death experience.

Ginny turned to look at her clock and noticed that it was almost 4:30 a.m. Knowing her mother, she probably decided to start breakfast early since there was really no point in going back to bed. Which meant that Sirius would probably not risk coming back upstairs to her with Molly already up and about. He wouldn�t want to risk her mother either walking in on them or perhaps become suspicious if she encounters Ginny�s locked bedroom door.

Normally, she would have waited till that night to pick up where they left off. But having that small taste of Sirius just made her crave him even more. She was definitely getting impatient and extremely horny. She needed to touch him now.

Ginny kicked off her blanket and put her robe over her pajamas. Before leaving the room, she decided to put on a pair of socks to muffle the sounds of her footfalls. She slowly opened her door and peered down the hallway. Satisfied, she crept down the hall and down the stairs and heard the voices grow louder. From what she gathered, they were all in the kitchen. All except one, that is. Mundungus Fletcher was sprawled on the couch by the fire snoring heavily. However, that was not what caught Ginny�s eye. An invisibility cloak was draped over the back of an armchair.

Ginny smiled as an extremely naughty idea popped into her head.

�Oh no, maybe I shouldn�t,� she thought, �It�s too much of a risk with mum in there with Sirius and dad�s probably in there as well.� However, the thought of all the things she could do to Sirius made her shudder with excitement.

�And in front of my parents too!� she laughed to herself.

Before she grabbed the invisibility cloak, she listened a little closer to the conversation in the kitchen. What she heard was enough to tell her that Mad-Eye was not in the house.

�Thank goodness,� she thought. �The last thing I want is for that eye to see me.� Mad-Eye normally arrived later in the day, but with all the hustle and bustle at #12, the comings and goings were quite unpredictable.

She quickly grabbed the invisibility cloak, draped it over herself, and walked right into the kitchen.

Ginny was right. Molly was indeed preparing and early breakfast with Lupin helping out. Sirius was looking at charts and diagrams spread out on the table while Arthur and four other order members including Tonks were talking about the Ministry. Ginny paid no attention to the conversation as she made a beeline toward Sirius.

He looked like he was concentrating on the papers when, in reality, he was thinking about Ginny. He imagined her laying on her bed waiting for him.

�Maybe she�s getting herself all worked up,� he smiled to himself. The thought of her touching herself because of him made him groan inwardly. He really wished that he could go to her now, but Arthur and Molly were both wide awake. They�d stayed in the house long enough for him to know that once Molly finishes cooking breakfast, she immediately wakes her children. Sirius knew it would be dangerous for them if Molly were to discover her daughter�s room locked. He�d already made up his mind to wait till that night to resume their little game when he suddenly felt a pair of hands caressing up his thighs.

He stiffened and looked down to find just that � a pair of hands. He stiffened even more when he realized whose hands they belonged to and that he was in the same room with her parents.

Sirius tried to shift back on his seat and tried to push her hands away. Ginny, however, was determined to pay him back and took that opportunity to quickly cup his groin. His reaction was practically instantaneous and he had to hide his groan by clearing his throat.

Ginny smiled at his reaction and was even more pleased to feel his cock become harder beneath his trousers as she continued to massage him. She could hear her parents as well as the others talking and instead of becoming more cautious, it actually made her more bold. The thought of the possibility of getting caught made her wet with excitement. Unfortunately, she could do nothing for herself at the moment, but she could do something for Sirius.

Unfortunately, pulling his pants completely off was out of the question. However, his pajama bottoms did have a very convenient flap. She flicked the button open and reached inside. She sighed as she felt his hard, throbbing flesh beneath her fingers. Slowly she wrapped her hand around him, pulled his cock through the flap and wrapped the cloak more securely around him to keep any wandering eyes from seeing her naughty actions.

Sirius was in agony. He wished he could just sit back, relax and enjoy her hands and, hopefully, her mouth. It took all his strength to keep his expression blank as he stared at the papers in front of him. �Hopefully I look like I�m actually concentrating,� thought Sirius.

In the mean time, Ginny was feeling very naughty jacking Sirius off with one hand and cupping his balls with the other and doing so in the same room as her parents.

His cock was becoming harder, more engorged with each stroke and she could feel his legs stiffen with the effort of keeping still. She could see the glistening pre-come slowly leak out of his slit and knew she just had to have a taste. So she leaned closer and licked the salty pre-come off his cock with her warm tongue.

Sirius groaned out loud when he felt her tongue and had to hide it by pretending to cough. Remus looked up at him and Sirius waved him off with one hand to show that he was okay. In truth, he was not okay. He was in heaven as Ginny licked up and down his shaft and swirling her tongue around the head of his dick.

Soon his cock was gleaming with the mixture of her saliva and his pre-come making it easier for Ginny move her hand faster along his hard shaft. She still hadn�t taken him completely into her mouth. He was so big, she didn�t think she could accommodate him. But she could feel he was getting very close, and she so wanted to drink his cum that she opened her mouth as wide as she could and slowly engulfed him into her hot mouth.

Sirius nearly lost his breath and had to grip his seat to keep from thrusting into her mouth.

Ginny nearly gagged the first couple of times. But then she learned to relax her throat and she was able to take more and more of him in. She slowly bobbed her head up and down his shaft making sucking, slurping noises, which, thank goodness, were masked by all the talking and cooking. Soon she was able to establish a rhythm, her head moving up and down in time with her hand.

Sirius wanted nothing more than to put his hands on head and start fucking her face. If they were alone in a room together, he would have done exactly that. He couldn�t at the moment, of course, but the picture he created in his mind of Ginny kneeling before him, his hips thrusting hard and his slick cock moving in and out of her pretty lips sent him over the edge.

Sirius bit his lip to keep from groaning as he shot his hot cum straight into her mouth. Ginny drank it all greedily not allowing any of it to go to waste.

After awhile, she felt Sirius slump in his chair and she put his now flaccid cock back in his pants. Unfortunately, she was not so relaxed. She was wet and incredibly horny and she needed her release.

So, still under the cloak, she pulled her pants down just enough to expose her ass and pussy. She turned on all fours so her back was to Sirius� legs with her ass sticking up in the air. She reached behind and under the cloak to grab the hand Sirius had been resting on the chair and pulled it towards her.

The cloak opened up slightly to expose the backs of her legs before they closed around Sirius� hand once again. Without so much as a warning, she took two of his fingers and shoved them into her wet pussy and proceeded to rock back into his fingers as she held on to his wrist.

Sirius inwardly groaned as he felt her tight pussy around his fingers. He shifted his hand around so that as she fucked two fingers, he could rub her clit with his thumb every time she rocked her hips back.

Ginny was so horny that she didn�t last much longer. She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming and closed her eyes as her walls tightened and her cum leaked all over Sirius� fingers.

After a few minutes, Ginny recovered and slipped out of the room unnoticed, dropped the invisibility cloak right where she found it and crept back to her room.

In the mean time, Sirius leaned back in the chair, his fingers still wet with her juices. �I wish I could put my fingers in my mouth and taste you,� he thought. For now, he was content to rub her juices on his hand imagining all the pleasures they could give each other.

�Later,� he thought with a wicked smile, �Tonight.�


	9. In Through the Out Door

It had already been a few hours since her last release, and Ginny was feeling extremely anxious. Ever since she had her encounters with Sirius, she could think of nothing else but him touching her, pinching her nipples, licking her body, rubbing her pussy. She also craved his taste. It was already noontime � about 7 hours had passed since Ginny took Sirius into her mouth and she felt extremely thirsty.

Her needs practically made her vibrate every time he drew closer to her. She could tell from the way he looked whenever she got close to him that he felt the same. There was no doubt in her mind that she would see him again that night. In the mean time, they spent the day teasing each other. Always careful to make sure that others weren�t watching, of course.

They were cleaning yet another part of the house, and every once in a while she would pass by and cup his bottom or make sure to drop something in front of him then bend over to pick it up to give him a give him a nice view of her ass. One encounter left them both breathing hard.

Ginny was cleaning a bookcase and he came up behind her to reach for something on the shelf just above her. There was no one else in the room except for Sirius, Ginny and Molly. Ginny looked quickly at her mother who had her back to them cleaning another bookcase. So Ginny took advantage of her opportunity and stuck out her bottom, which Sirius proceeded to grind against.

Sirius was already hard. The small touches they�d stolen from each throughout the day had resulted in his continuously semi-erect state. Every time she looked at him or touched him, his cock would twitch. It was even worse than it had been before because he now knew that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. So as soon as he saw an opportunity to touch her more intimately, he took it. It didn�t matter that Molly was in the same room.

So they stood there, grinding against each other becoming hotter and more aroused than ever. They bit their lips to keep from making noise and also kept their eyes on Molly, ready to part as soon as she turned to fix her eyes on them.

After 5 minutes, Molly stepped back from her work and, as she turned, Sirius jumped away from Ginny and grabbed a bag full of his family�s dark possessions. He used the bag to hide the evidence of his painful arousal.

�I � I�m just going to get rid of these Molly,� Sirius stuttered.

�That bag doesn�t look very full,� said Molly, �we could fit a few more things in there.�

�No!� snapped Sirius, �I mean � I don�t want to give Kreacher any opportunities to sneak in here to grab items. It�s better to get rid of them as soon as we find them.�

�Oh, all right,� said Molly, �It�s up to you, of course.�

Ginny continued to clean the bookcase long after Sirius had left, completely uncomfortable due to her drenched panties.

Later �

Ginny excused herself early that night. Hermione was due to arrive the following day, and Ginny made the excuse that she wanted to wake up early to tidy up the room since Hermione�s such a stickler for neatness and order.

Confident that Sirius would come up to see her soon, Ginny decided to wear nothing else but one of her brother�s old shirts which went down to about mid-thigh, covering her otherwise naked body. In the dark, she sat on her bed, leaned back against the headboard and waited for Sirius.

Barely 30 minutes later, she heard faint footsteps outside her door. Sirius slowly opened the door and saw a moonlit Ginny sitting on her bed waiting � for him. Smiling, he stepped inside, locked the door and silenced the room. He prowled towards the foot of the bed, never taking his eyes off of hers.

�How did you get away?� Ginny asked Sirius, her blood already pulsating due to the hungry look in his eyes.

�Just told them I was tired,� said Sirius as he unbuttoned his shirt. �Told them I woke up much too early this morning.�

Ginny watched as he took of his shirt. His exposed chest made her even hotter than she already was. So she opened her legs and started rubbing herself. It was a relief after the torture she had to endure that day.

Sirius could see her pussy glistening in the moonlight and had to steel himself to keep from ripping off the rest of his clothing, jump into bed with her and clamp his mouth on her tasty pussy. He decided to take his time taking off his shoes and unzipping his pants knowing that her hungry eyes were on him.

Once he was completely naked, Sirius continued to stand near the foot of the bed jerking himself slowly to full erection. They watched each other for a few moments more before Ginny became impatient. Panting, she quickly took off her shirt and beckoned Sirius to come to her.

�I want to suck your cock,� said Ginny, her eyes fixed on his large dick.

Sirius smiled and walked around the bed to get closer to her. She held out her hand to him. He took it, stepped up on to the bed and knelt before her. Ginny grabbed his hard cock in her small warm hand.

�Ahhh, yeah,� moaned Sirius as Ginny continued to tug on his dick.

�Did you enjoy yourself this morning?� asked Ginny.

�Of course,� smiled Sirius. �You were fantastic. Your mouth felt so fucking good. So hot and moist.�

�You mean like this?� said Ginny as she leaned forward and sucked on the tip of his cock.

�Oh fuck,� groaned Sirius closing his eyes in pleasure. �Yeah, just like that. Suck my cock, baby.�

�Mmmm,� Ginny moaned as she wrapped her hand around his dick and took his entire length into her mouth.

�Yeah, that�s it,� said Sirius, his hand making its way to the back of her head grabbing fistfuls of her silky red hair. �Take it all in baby. There�s a good girl. Suck it like a lolly.�

Ginny smiled as she continued to suck Sirius off, occasionally running her tongue along the slit, licking the salty pre-come. While Sirius was getting his pleasure, she was becoming more turned on, so she tried to relieve herself by sticking two fingers inside her warm, wet pussy. Seeing this, Sirius immediately replaced her hand with his.

�Here, let me,� said Sirius as he stuck two of his fingers into her snatch while rubbing her clit hard with his thumb.

�Ahhh �� Ginny, her eyes closed, took her mouth off of Sirius for a moment to cry out in pleasure.

�Shhh � keep going baby,� whispered Sirius, �I�ll take care of you.� As he continued to pound her hard with his fingers, he pulled her head forward so she could take him into her mouth again.

But Ginny couldn�t concentrate. His hand felt so good she could barely suck his cock from all the pleasure he was giving her. Before she knew it, she was cumming all over his hand. Her orgasm was so powerful; she could barely hold herself up afterwards. She slumped back against the headboard and slid down on the bed. It took a few moments before she became aware of Sirius again. He was still rubbing her pussy. This time, however, he did it slowly, spreading her juices all around her pussy lips and occasionally bringing his wet fingers to his mouth for a taste.

�Sorry Sirius,� said Ginny when she realized that he was still hard as a rock. She had let go of his cock when she came. �Let me finish you off.�

As she reached for his dick, he grabbed her hand and kept her from touching him.

�Wait,� he said tentatively, �I � I want to fuck you. I want to cum inside you.�

�But � I�ve never �� said Ginny, still breathless from her orgasm.

�I know,� said Sirius. �I know you�re still a virgin, and I don�t want to take that away from you. You should give it to somebody special, someone you love. But if you�re willing, there is an alternative.�

She had never intended for things to go this far. But he was giving her an opportunity to learn something new, something a little naughty, and she wasn�t about to pass it up. Besides, she might enjoy it. So she asked, �What is it?�

Instead of answering, he took the fingers that had been rubbing around her pussy and slid them down toward her ass hole spreading her juices there. They were looking into each other�s eyes and before she knew it, he slid one finger into her tight opening.

�Ahhh �� she gasped as he slowly pumped his finger into her tight ass.

They continued to make eye contact as he slowly pushed a second finger into her opening.

Ginny couldn�t believe it, he wanted to fuck her ass. She should have been disgusted, but she had to admit that his fingers actually felt good.

As he was pumping into her ass, he was also rubbing his thumb against her clit giving Ginny even more pleasure. Before she knew it, she was pushing into Sirius� fingers trying to get better penetration.

�If you decide to say no, then I�ll stop,� said Sirius as he continued to loosen her hole. �I would never pressure you. You can just suck me off and that will be the end of it.�

�No? No? How could I possibly say no now?� Ginny thought to herself, �It feels too fucking good to stop now.�

�Well?� Sirius asked when she didn�t respond right away. Her hole felt so tight he wanted to pound into her hard and cum inside her. But if she said no, he�d have to give up that little fantasy. He wasn�t about to force her to do anything she didn�t want to do.

�If you really want to, you can go ahead and fuck my ass,� Ginny said quietly.

�Are you sure?� asked Sirius thinking that she really was too good to be true.

�Yeah, I�m sure,� said Ginny, �Just go slow at first, okay?�

�Absolutely,� smiled Sirius as he took her fingers out of her and crawled between her legs. He pushed her legs away from him and closer to her body.

�Pull your legs up sweetheart and hold on to the backs of your knees,� he instructed her. Her new position exposed her ass to him giving him better access to her hole. Grabbing his throbbing cock, he rubbed it along her cunt causing it to produce more moisture, which he then used to lubricate his cock.

�Just relax, okay?� said Sirius as he positioned his now moistened cock at her rim.

�Yeah, okay,� answered Ginny. She may have been a little nervous, but she was ready. And she definitely wanted this.

With one hand, Sirius slowly guided his large cock into her small hole. His other hand was busy rubbing Ginny�s clit, distracting her from any pain or discomfort she might be feeling from his invasion.

�Ahhh �� sighed Ginny in pleasure. �This isn�t so bad,� she thought as he slowly pushed in and out of her.

She was so tight that Sirius could only push halfway in. He could have pushed further, of course, but he didn�t want to hurt her. He wanted her to become accustomed to him first before he really let her have it all.

His pace was killing him, but she was becoming more and more aroused. Her pussy juices were leaking down to her ass giving him more lubrication, which made it easier to thrust into her deeper, harder and faster.

Before they knew it, they were both panting with pleasure, his cock buried to the hilt inside her every time he thrust, his balls slapping against her ass cheeks.

�You like that?� panted Sirius, �You like how my cock feels inside you?�

�Yeah � ahhhh � feels good � mmmm � feels so fucking good,� moaned Ginny.

�You are a naughty girl, aren�t you?� chuckled Sirius. �A naughty, naughty girl.�

�Just the way you like me,� smiled Ginny.

Ginny was sweating so much she could barely hold on to her legs. If she thought she�d been aroused before, it was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. She was moaning loudly with pleasure while he grunted like some animal with each thrust.

Sirius knew they were both getting close. He adjusted the angle of his thrusts by leaning over her body. He took her legs and placed one on each shoulder then placed his hands on either side of her head and pounded into her harder and faster.

The new angle caused his coarse pubic hair to rub against her clit causing her to groan even louder as her orgasm coiled tighter, ready to burst.

�I�m gonna cum! Ahhh �� Sirius grunted as his balls tightened then released its load inside her ass.

Feeling his warm cum shoot inside her was enough to push Ginny over the edge as she too came screaming his name.

Shaking with exhaustion, Sirius leaned back onto his legs and pulled his cock out to watch his cum ooze out of her ass like a milky stream.


	10. The Last Barrier

Needless to say, Ginny had a very restful sleep that night. After her second orgasm, she practically passed out from exhaustion. She didn�t even remember Sirius leaving her room.

Instead of feeling completely sated however, she craved him even more. Every time she glanced at him at the breakfast table, she remembered how his cock felt inside her. She could almost feel his warm cum squishing around inside her. She actually squirmed a few times. Fortunately, nobody saw. The twins were talking to Ron, Molly was conversing with Remus and Hermione, who�d arrived earlier than expected was answering questions from Arthur about muggle things.

Sirius was half listening to their conversation. For the most part, his attention was focused on Ginny. He could feel her eyes on him, making his body feel heated. Now that Hermione had arrived, he knew that they�d have to end their little tryst. He couldn�t sneak into her room because she would now be sharing it with Hermione. And he couldn�t risk her coming to his room because Hermione, being the extremely observant witch that she is, would undoubtedly notice and suspect. So he did the only sane thing he could do and kept his eyes well away from her. Why torture himself with something he can�t ever have again?

Later �

Ginny was in quite a state. Sirius ignored her throughout breakfast. When she and Hermione came down for lunch after she helped Hermione settle into their room, he wasn�t at the table. Supposedly, he wasn�t hungry and had to go upstairs to take care of Buckbeak.

It was a reasonable excuse and one that was clearly plausible. However, she didn�t believe it. He was avoiding her. That was the conclusion that felt true to her, and she understood why without asking him.

Although they both enjoyed their time together, she knew every time they met for one of their elicit encounters only increased the probability of them getting caught. Sooner or later, someone will stumble across the pair of them. Then they would both be in a heap of trouble. Sirius would be in even worse trouble than Ginny. She had just turned 14 so she was still very young. Much of the blame would fall on Sirius. As an adult, he would be accused of taking advantage of her innocence. Never mind the fact that she later consented with absolutely no coercion from him and was very much an active participant.

The risk would be even greater now that she had a roommate. She would have to sneak out. Hermione is a very astute observer and very smart, of course. She�ll undoubtedly observe and add things up.

Despite the risk, however, she refused to believe that it was over. She definitely wanted more, much more from Sirius. And after last night, she was now more than willing to give everything to him, including her virginity. She didn�t want her first time to be with some bumbling boy, even if that boy was Harry Potter. She wanted someone with experience. She wanted someone who would take care of her and make sure that she got everything she wanted out of the experience. And that someone was Sirius.

Hermione and Ginny lay on their respective beds, but Hermione was still wide away and talking on and on about how unfair it was for Dumbledore to tell her not to say anything to Harry about the Order or #12 or what they were up to or even what was going on in the wizarding world. Ginny was getting frustrated, not to mention extremely horny thinking about Sirius.

So, Ginny decided to try Sirius� trick on Hermione. Sirius had left the special unicorn figurine by her bed. She was pretty much immune to trance-like qualities, but perhaps it will work on Hermione.

And work it did. Hermione was fast asleep within two minutes and Ginny scrambled out of her bed as it was already past midnight. She opened her door slowly, checked to make sure that there was nobody in the hallway before she stepped out and quietly closed the door behind her. She crept to Sirius� room as quickly and as quietly as possible. She didn�t bother knocking on his door, as she was afraid that others might hear. She just opened it slowly and slid into his room.

Sirius had been standing by the window trying to calm his mind enough so that he could rest when Ginny entered his room. He smiled and slowly shook his head. She was definitely a bold girl and he liked that about her, but how much longer could this really go on before everyone found out?

He walked toward her intending to tell her that she needed to go back to her room. Just as he was about to say something, she stepped towards him and, standing on the tips of her toes, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips.

Sirius was stunned. Although they�d certainly explored each other intimately, they had never actually kissed each other. She tasted so sweet and her lips so warm and soft that he soon forgot what he�d intended to tell her in the first place and simply enjoyed her sweetness. Before long they were both getting bolder, hungrier. She opened her mouth invitingly and he pushed his tongue inside her warm mouth as he wrapped one arm behind her head urging her to explore her tongue inside his mouth too.

�This is definitely not like kissing Michael,� thought Ginny as she boldly thrust her tongue into Sirius� mouth making him moan in pleasure. She was already horny before, but she was positively dripping now. As she continued to wrap one arm around his neck, her other arm drifted from his chest down to his navel before finally cupping his erection through his pants.

�Ahhh,� moaned Sirius as he broke their kiss.

Ginny took this opportunity to tell Sirius exactly what she wanted.

�Fuck me Sirius,� she whispered as she brazenly rubbed her hand against him, �I want you to fuck my pussy.�

�But�� said Sirius.

�I�m ready,� said Ginny, �I want my first time to be with a real man who�ll take care of me and teach me.�

She plunged her hand into his pants to rub his swollen dick.

�Oh fuck!� groaned Sirius.

�Would you do this for me Sirius?� she asked, �Please.�

Sirius pulled away from her. At first Ginny thought that he was rejecting her, until she saw him take his wand from his desk to lock the door and silence the room. He then pointed the wand directly at her and muttered a spell.

�Wha��

�It�s so you don�t get pregnant,� said Sirius, �I know this is your first, but you never know.�

�Oh.�

Sirius held out his hand to her and she ran to him and they started kissing each other once again. Soon they were stripping the clothes off of each other until they each stood naked and panting.

Ginny climbed onto the bed and lay on her back. Despite his aching cock, Sirius hesitated once again. That is until Ginny started to tweak her nipples and rub between her legs. Seeing her pleasure herself always seemed to put him in a trance. He could no longer think properly. All he could do was feel. And right at that moment he wanted to feel his cock plunge into her tight pussy.

So, he crawled onto the bed and sat on his knees between her legs. He knew he couldn�t just thrust straight into her. He needed to prepare her first, so he pushed two fingers inside her wet pussy and started pumping in and out of her loosening her tight hole. Soon he had her moaning and panting as he added a third finger. Finally, he took his fingers out of her pussy and rubbed her juices along his hard shaft.

�Are you sure you want to do this?� Sirius asked her as he leaned forward to rub his cock along her wet snatch.

�Yes, yes I�m sure. I want you. Please fuck me,� pleaded Ginny wrapping her legs around his waist.

With one hand, he slowly guided himself inside her. �Don�t lose it. Don�t lose it,� he though as he felt her warm, wet hole surround the head of his cock. �Oh fuck, you�re so tight baby.�

As he continued to shove his hard cock deeper, she tensed up.

�Relax baby � relax,� whispered Sirius as he leaned forward to kiss her.

Ginny forced herself to breath and calm her body while Sirius pumped slowly in and out of her tight hole, going deeper into her every time. He kissed her deeply as he continued his slow thrusts, pulling his cock almost all the way out before pushing back in until he felt her barrier.

�This is going to hurt, okay?� said Sirius.

�It�s okay,� said Ginny as she wrapped her arms around his neck, �I�m ready. Just do it fast.�

He kissed her deeply while he pulled out slightly before driving his cock hard right through her barrier. Ginny screamed in pain but her scream was muffled by Sirius� mouth.

It was agony, but Sirius forced himself to stay still, allowing Ginny to become accustomed to having his cock fully embedded inside her. He continued to kiss and soothe her until he felt her respond.

The initial pain soon subsided and Ginny was starting to lose herself in pleasure once again. Just the thought of his big cock inside her, his tongue inside her mouth and his hand squeezing her tits made her feel so naughty. Now that she was accustomed to having him inside her, Ginny shifted slightly to take Sirius further into her body.

That was enough of a hint for Sirius and he resumed his thrusts slowly at first so that she could match his rhythm. Soon she moved her hips more confidently, meeting his thrusts with her own, their hips slapping against each other and grunting into each other�s mouths.

�Harder � oh yeah, harder,� gasped Ginny in between thrusts. Sirius happily complied, driving his cock harder and faster into her tight wet snatch occasionally rolling his hips upward to rub his rough pubes against her swollen clit causing Ginny to make the most arousing noises Sirius had ever heard.

�Ahhh Gin,� groaned Sirius, �Your pussy feels so fucking good. Aghhhh � sooo fucking good.�

�Oh Sirius,� panted Ginny, �Oh fuck me! Fuck me hard!�

Sirius wrapped one arm around her bottom and lifted her hips up slightly before he pounded into her as hard and as fast as he could knowing that they were both very close to the edge already. The change of angle of Sirius� thrusts caused him to hit her sweet spot with every hard thrust.

�Anhhh!� screamed Ginny as she came, her walls tightening around Sirius� cock as he continued to pound into her.

�Oh Gin � oh Gin � oh fuck! Aghhhh � � Sirius grunted as he came hard, shooting warm cum straight into her womb before he collapsed exhausted on top of her.  
<


End file.
